


After the Bells Have Sounded

by itspixiesthings



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Master/Slave, Pampering, Poly, Post canon, Sweet Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, radel is terrified, reactions to Damen's reveal as King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspixiesthings/pseuds/itspixiesthings
Summary: After the bells sounded to proclaim a new King in Akeilos, how will people react to discovering that the man they once knew as a nameless Akeilon slave, was actually a King all along? One obedient slave and one humble servant are taken by surprise by the reveal.





	1. Erasmus Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to explore how a couple of characters react to finding out about Damen being the King! And Erasmus deserves all the pampering, loving sex. <3

Erasmus bowed his head as he knelt, displaying his body in supplication to the Prince who stood before him. He did not enter any further into the room than a few paces before he did so, conscious of his place and the proper address before presuming to move into Prince Torveld's space.   
  
“You sent for me, your Highness?” He spoke softly, his knowledge of the Patran language still a little shaky, though his pronunciation was getting better. He hoped it was good enough now to please his master, the Prince. Of course, Torveld had never been anything _but_ pleased with him, but that just made him want to perform even better, to be worthy of his attentions.   
  
“Erasmus. Rise.” Torveld's voice was warm and affectionate, as always. “Come here.” As Erasmus lifted to his feet, letting his eyes rise from the floor, he moved into the room as he had been bade. His heart was beginning to patter in his chest, and he felt that familiar flush rise to his cheeks at the thought of being of use to his master. Torveld smiled. “It's been too long since I had you in my bed. Forgive me, I've been quite busy of late.”  
  
That made a shy smile rise to Erasmus's lips as well. “There is nothing to forgive... this slave waits only on _your_ pleasure, your Highness.” In truth, it _had_ been some time now since he had enjoyed the attentions of the Prince of Patras, and Erasmus had indeed been yearning for Torveld to take him again. To touch him, to command him, to possess him. He was already feeling the anticipation of it, hoping against hope for it.   
  
But instead of taking him into his arms as a lover, Torveld gestured to a small table at the side of the room, where a lantern sat illuminating a single piece of paper and various other effects; writing impliments, an inkwell, and other documents set to the side.   
  
“I received an envoy earlier today with a letter addressed to me. Do you know what it says?” Torveld watched him for a moment, and Erasmus frowned as he looked at the table.

“I could not begin to guess.” Of course he should have no idea what sort of contents might be found in the private correspondence of the Prince.  
  
Torveld tilted his head, his gaze still fixed on him, and Erasmus had to make extra certain he did not overstep his boundaries and let his eyes meet his. “It is an invitation to the coronation and celebration feast of the new King of Akeilos.” Torveld explained, and Erasmus felt his heart almost stop. Akeilos? New king? But... “Damianos has returned, and claimed the throne from his brother. Kastor is dead.”  
  
Erasmus felt a sudden surge of emotion, like his world had suddenly changed. The most recent events of his past, the turmoil that had been the result of the upheaval in the royal family of Akeilos, suddenly rekindling in such a manner almost left him speechless. “Damianos-Exalted... lives?” His voice almost caught, scratching in his throat. 

For a moment, he forgot himself, and looked up into Torveld's eyes, seeking an explanation. Very quickly he realized his mistake, and his gaze flitted away to rest more respectfully lower, but Torveld did not seem to notice the infraction or mind if he had.  
  
“Yes. We have been summoned to attend the ceremonies.” There was an almost playful amusement to his voice, something laced with affection, pleased. Surely his master knew what this information would mean to him, how it would effect him, and Erasmus's pulse was already beginning to race in excitement.  
  
Then he frowned again, his mind halted on something Torveld had said. “...we, your Highness?” That couldn't have been right... Perhaps Torveld had meant that he was commanding him to accompany and attend him during the celebrations. That was already honour enough, far beyond anything Erasmus had ever thought he would enjoy as a slave.   
  
“Yes, Erasmus.” Torveld laughed then, a warm chuckle, and reached out a hand to his shoulder. “The invitation names you specially.” As he spoke Erasmus felt his lips part, his eyes widening. He thought his breathing would stop, holding a breath in his lungs like he had forgotten how to exhale.   
  
“How...” he started, “how could that possibly be? This slave is far beneath the notice of the King. How could he even know my name?” He found he was shaking, wondering what was happening, how the King of Akeilos could possibly have requested him, a lowly slave, to be present at his coronation. He had heard of slaves being specially requested of the host, if they were favourites, but to specially request the presence of a _guest's_ slave, was something he had _not_ heard of before.  
  
“You were intended for Damianos, were you not?” Torveld asked, and before he knew it Torveld was leading him towards the bed with an arm around his shoulders. It was a gesture that under normal circumstances would have Erasmus flushed and eager to give his prince the kind of intimate services as was his due, but now as Torveld drew him to sit next to him on the bed, Erasmus felt like a million feelings were going to tear into him at once.   
  
“I was. But I never had the honour of meeting him.” Erasmus felt like the room was getting hotter, he was flustered, and he knew that he wasn't performing as he should be right now. Could Damianos be trying to reclaim him? Erasmus had been sent away from the palace after his brother had taken the throne, perhaps he was taking back what had been intended for him? But what King would so care about a mere slave, cast off and tainted, one that had not even had the honour of a First Night?  
  
Torveld drew him closer, and Erasmus gasped as he felt his lips on his neck, gliding gently over his skin. He felt a shudder go down his spine as Torveld whispered to him, “Did you not? I wonder about that.”  
  
Erasmus turned to him, almost too boldly, his body shaking as Torveld's hands began to explore him, awaken his flesh and send a thrumming ache through his core. “What... do you mean, your Highness?”  
  
“Nothing.” Torveld laughed, his voice light as he placed two fingers under Erasmus's chin, tilting his face towards him. “Come here, kiss me.”


	2. Erasmus Part 2

“Erasmus.” Damianos smiled as he looked upon him, and Erasmus felt his whole body trembling under the attentions. “It is good to see you again.”  
  
Erasmus had attended Torveld during the ceremonies and the feast, though he had found that the duties he had been entrusted with were lighter than he was accustomed to. He noticed a lack of slaves at the ceremonies entirely, in fact. There were slaves present attending the guests, personal attendants they brought themselves just as his master had brought him, but none from the palace itself. Instead there were servants seeing to all of the preparations. He found it rather odd, but did not think it his place to comment.

Then the Kings Entourage had entered the hall, and it had been a spectacle he would never forget. He saw in passing the Prince of Vere was in attendance, and fancied that he even saw the Prince's eyes fall on him as he passed, though that was most likely more wishful thinking than anything. If he smiled it must certainly only be for the crowd of onlookers, and not because he had any cause to remember a lowly slave he had once aided.  
  
When the herald announced the King of Akeilos, everyone in the room went to their knees in obeisance. And then, as they were bade to rise, he felt Torveld's hand on his shoulder and his breath near his ear. “See, there, your King.”

As he dared to raise his eyes, just a little, to catch a glimpse of the King who had, against all known norms, summoned him by name to his coronation, he felt his heart stop. There was Damianos, the King of Akeilos, in all of his regal glory.   
  
_And he knew that man._  
  
“Damianos-Exalted.” As he knelt now, just inside the entrace of the King's chambers, he found that there were more emotions coursing through him than he knew what to do with. Certainly more emotion creeping into his voice than was proper. But this was _Damianos_ , and he had been hidden and disguised as a slave, and Erasmus had known him and spoken with him. He remembered the way that this man had been kind to him, had interceded for him. And now not only had he invited him to his coronation, but had summoned him and his master to his private rooms. “You do this slave more honour than you can know. If I had known-”

“Please rise.” He felt the King's hands on his arms, and at once was aware of Damianos, crouching next to him just as he had when Erasmus had not known he was anything other than a fellow slave. He felt his heart almost stop at the nearness. “You are not a slave, here. Here, you are the guest of a King.” Damianos gently drew him to his feet, and he could not help shaking as he stood now before him. He felt his fingers crook under his chin, drawing his face upwards, and the expression he wore was soft and tender. “Tell me, has Torveld treated you well?”  
  
At that Erasmus blushed, and hastened to nod his head. His face moved briefly to look behind him, eyes casting about for his master, before he responded. “Oh, yes, Exalted. This slave- that is,” He stopped himself, struggling to put into practise the greater sense freedom he had just been given. It was difficult, and he felt shy as he continued to speak, _“I,_ could not possibly ask for a better life than to serve his Highness.”  
  
That made Damianos smile. Behind him, he was aware of Torveld moving closer to him, and then his hands were on his waist, and he was acutely aware of the nearness of both men, one behind him and the other standing before him. He felt his breath catch in his throat, the sudden intimacy stealing all thought and making his skin hot.   
  
“Erasmus, would you serve me and the King of Akeilos in the King's bed?” Torveld whispered into his ear, and suddenly Erasmus understood why he had been summoned not just to meet with the King, but to meet with him in his _chambers._ His eyes widened as he looked to see Damianos beginning to move closer to him, even as Torveld's hands began to move freely about his body. He could already feel the stiffening between his own legs, the heady arousal rushing through him at the thought of both of these powerful men touching him.  
  
“I- would have my lords do with me as they desire.” He managed to murmur, scarcely able to comprehend how honoured he was to be so called upon. Then Damianos had caught his lips in a kiss, and he willingly submitted to the passion and the taking of it. So long, so long during his childhood had he dreamed of how Damianos might kiss, and now... oh, _now_. Damianos kissed like a thunderstorm, like a force of nature to whom no man could hope to do anything but yield.   
  
Erasmus kissed back, in the ways he had been instructed, passively, openly, with full surrender. He put his hands out, tentatively to touch, and found his fingers pressed against the hardness of the King's chest. Then, he felt Torveld's hands, coming from behind him, starting low and moving higher to unpin his clothes, letting the fabric fall aside as the fastening was loosed.  
  
His skin now fully revealed, both men made short work of exploring it, touching it, watching the way his body responded to each press of a finger and kiss along his neck. And respond he did, gasping in pleasure as he felt a tongue draw along his collarbone, and a hand gently moving between his legs, and fingers pinching at a nipple.  
  
“Oh, how he flushes.” Damianos whispered before nipping at his ear, making his whole body shudder, and a cry of pleasure leave his lips. He felt both of their bodies, pressed against him, and it made his breathing short and heavy. He wanted, oh, how he wanted. He was beside himself, almost forgetting all of his training in the arts of pleasure and seduction, so overwhelmed as to feel like it was his first time all over again.  
  
“Yes, he's always so sweet.” Torveld responded, his chin resting in the crook of his neck. Damianos broke away from him then, and he watched him back away to the bed in the center of the room. Torveld held him by the shoulders, gently walking him towards where the King was now reclined, watching him. “Come now, Erasmus. Attend the King.”  
  
Torveld gave him a slight push in his direction, and Erasmus hastened to comply, stepping towards the bed with all of the grace that he had been taught. “It is my honour, Exalted.” Despite the nervousness beating in his chest, he forced himself to move with poise, letting his body be displayed to the King, flushed and aching as it was, as he crawled onto the bed and reached out to undress him.  
  
It didn't take very long. Akeilon clothes were not overly complicated, and Damianos let him draw his clothes from his body, moving as necessary to give him access, and then he was naked, in all of his glory before him on the bed. Erasmus blushed as he recalled how he had looked in Vere, in the gardens, similar to this, and felt ashamed to have witnessed the King in such a manner.  
  
He caught his breath, and then eased himself downwards, crouching on the bed, until Damianos's firm arousal was right in his view. His lip trembled for a brief moment in awe of him, and then he put out his tongue to take him into his mouth in one long, smooth stroke. The firmness, the texture, the taste, all of it was perfect, and he couldn't help a small moan as he began to lick along it's length, explore the breadth of it. Damianos's body stiffened at the sensation, and he seemed to lay back further, his legs slipping a little wider apart to grant Erasmus further access, and Erasmus beamed at the subtle signs of the King's pleasure.  
  
He reached out a hand to wrap it around the base, and took him more fully between his lips, letting his eyes fall closed as he began to suck. He ran his tongue around the head, and flushed with pride when Damianos's body reacted with a jolt, and a soft sigh of pleasure. He moved his head, bobbing back and forth on it, and felt Damianos's fingers begin to entwine in his hair, pulling him in so that his cock slipped deeper.  
  
“Ah!” Erasmus felt hands on his ass, spreading his legs, and then something warm and wet was invading him. He squirmed as Torveld tongued him open, and arched his back to give him greater access, spreading his legs for his master's desire.  
  
With both men's hands on him, Erasmus found himself moving back and forth between them. He was trembling, shaking at the attentions, as Torveld lapped at him, and he felt that deep ache within himself to be filled, to be taken. He moaned openly, wantonly now around Damianos's cock, as Torveld's hands kept him spread for his mouth.   
  
Damianos gave a murmur of pleasure, and sat himself up a little, gazing down at him. “He's so precious.” He stroked his hair as Erasmus was propelled by those words of praise to try even harder, hollowing his cheeks around his King's cock. “So good.”  
  
“He _is_ my favourite.” Torveld responded, withdrawing from him for a moment, and Erasmus thought he would die of happiness to hear his master speak such words. Then there were oil slicked fingers pressed to his entrance, and Erasmus felt his heart leap with anticipation for what was about to come. “Just wait until you see him getting fucked.”  
  
Then two fingers slid inside of him, all in one fluid motion, and Erasmus cried out at the intensity of the sudden pleasure. Damianos pulled him off of his cock, and he gazed up at him with a swimming look in his eyes, panting and moaning as Damianos watched Torveld plunge his fingers in and out of him. He moaned, keening as Torveld prepared him, as Damianos observed him in this breathless, compromised state.

“Are you ready?” Damianos asked him in a low whisper, and he nodded, eyes glassy and breath heavy. He was so ready he thought it might drive him mad. He wanted so very much to feel his master inside of him, to be filled with him. Damianos's eyes went to Torveld's for a moment, and the two men seemed to share an unspoken communication, before Torveld was reaching around his waist and picking him up. Erasmus felt the room spin around him, and then he was suddenly being held firmly in Torveld's lap.

“I'm going to fill you up.” Torveld's voice swept through him, and he let his body be manipulated in his arms, leaned against his form for balance as he felt the head of his cock about to breach him. He could scarcely breath, waiting for that feeling, that push into him. When it came, it slid in slowly, stealing the air from his lungs and pulling a strangled whine from his throat. His hands went to Torveld's knees, grasping for balance, as Torveld held his hips and pulled him gradually downwards, until he was fully seated on his cock.  
  
“Ahh he's so cute.” Damianos moved forwards, his lips once again catching his in a kiss before he began to travel downwards. Erasmus was a whimpering mess, as Torveld's cock began to slowly move in and out of him at the same time as Damianos was trailing small kisses and nips along his body, pausing here to tongue a nipple, and there to suck on the skin enough to make him gasp. It was too much, surely no man was built to withstand so much pleasure, all at once.   
  
Then, Damianos's mouth found his cock, hard and aching, and Erasmus felt all of the breath in him leave as he took him into his throat. He could not remember ever feeling anything so incredible, everything in his aching for release. His hips were moving on their own now, moaning and gasping as Torveld filled him, pushing deeper into him. He moved back and forth between the two pleasures, being penetrated and sucked all at once.  
  
“My- My- My lords!” He groaned, his hands clenching now on Torveld's thighs. “I'm... I'm..”  
  
“Yes sweet Erasmus, that's it...” Torveld whispered in his ear, and his pace began to quicken. Erasmus could feel that building tension deep inside of him, that need for release, he was too stimulated, too overwhelmed to stop it. Oh, he could hardly believe it, could hardly belive that the King of Akeilos was going to make him cum in his mouth.  
  
“Ahhh!” He cried out, a loud shout of pleasure as ecstacy coursed through his whole body, making every nerve in him seem to go hot and then cold and then shaky. Damianos continued to suck him through his orgasm, his eyes never leaving him, and Erasmus thought he was going to melt in sheer bliss. Finally the aftershocks subsided, and Damianos lifted himself off of his cock, and this time Erasmus met his kiss with vigour of his own, eager to thank his King for the gift of pleasure he had bestowed upon him.  
  
He tasted himself, the bitterness and the salt, and as Damianos caught him up in his arms Torveld began to move to take him deeper than before. He gasped, his breath stolen in the kiss of the King, and then he felt Damianos move again, and this time his cock was right up alongside Torveld. His eyes widened as he realized what Damianos was going to do.  
  
“My King...” He breathed the words, a flicker of fear making his heart beat fast. Could he possibly take both of them at once? Would it hurt? He felt like a virgin all over again.  
  
“Shhh... Just relax. You can do it... I promise, I won't hurt you.” Damianos's voice was soothing, and patient, and Erasmus nodded. He still felt timid, a little afraid, but he wanted so very badly to please his King and his master. He let himself relax in Torveld's hands, let his body go limp as Damianos began to push into him, demanding entrance into that tight hole.  
  
When he slipped in, Erasmus felt like his world was going to shatter.   
  
It felt incredible, he'd never been so filled before. It ached, a deep ache inside of him that he'd never imagined could feel so good. A keening, whimpering sound was coming from deep in his throat, and both Torveld and Damianos were breathing hard now as well, their own grunts mingling with his.   
  
For a few moments they were both seated in him entirely, and then they began to move in and out, filling him at different intervals. He felt so stretched around them both, could feel both of them moving inside of him, and the sensation spread through him in waves of pleasure that he could hardly contain.  
  
“Ahhh, Erasmus, there's a good boy...” Torveld's lips were at his ear, he could feel his tongue and his breath.   
  
“He is, he truly is...” Damianos moaned as he pressed kisses along his neck, marking him and teasing him. Both of them were moving faster now, their breath hot on his skin, and he was having trouble remembering what part of him was his own feelings and what was theirs. He didn't even notice his own breath, he felt like he was being carried along on a current of sensation, his body moulded to the shape of his two powerful lovers.   
  
When Torveld cried out he kissed him, and Erasmus eagerly met his lips with his own, and tasted the sweat from his brow. Damianos came soon after. Erasmus could feel the pulse of them inside of him, filling him, their seed leaking down his legs and onto the bed beneath him.

When they slipped from him he felt unbearably empty, and reached without thinking for the arms of the King, and Damianos wrapped him up in an embrace that made him feel safe and protected and loved. He layed against Torveld's chest, and drew in a deep breath, fearing that if he spoke he would break the spell of this moment and awake to discover it had all been a dream.

“Torveld certainly is a lucky man to have you.” Damianos was watching him with a softness that Erasmus flushed to see. He knew that the King was a hard man, a powerful ruler and leader. To have his gaze so softly turned upon him was no small honour.   
  
And then he thought of his master, the Patran Prince Torveld, and how if Damianos had never interceded on his behalf he might never have entered into his service at all, and he was struck with another wave of emotion. Tears of joy filled his eyes.   
  
“It is because of you that that is so, Exalted.”


	3. Radel

“The Kings have come! The banners of Vere and Akeilos ride into the city!”  
  
The herald could be heard through the whole courtyard, bringing the news of the return of the newly crowed King of Vere, and his accompanying party. He rode with the King of Akeilos, and news of the new alliance with Akeilos had reached every corner of the country by now.   
  
If asked his opinion on such an alliance, Radel would simply have said that he trusted Laurent with his whole being, and if King Laurent said they were now allied with Akeilos, then they were allied with Akielos and the King of Akeilos would be welcomed into the city as an honoured guest as their King commanded. That was simply all there was to the subject.

The city had been abuzz with the news of the King's return for some time now. The coronation had been held at Delpha, much to Radel's consternation, but now that the King had returned home he would be certain that a proper welcome and celebration would be held. He'd had the palace staff working to the bone to make certain they were ready to receive their King and his guests. Absolutely no effort would be sparred.   
  
“Long live King Laurent! Long live King Laurent!” The cries and cheers echoed through the courtyards, and the streets, and Radel was beside himself to be ready to greet the King. He was elated; he had awaited the day of Laurent's ascension for years. And here was the King, in all of his splendour, sitting astride his horse and awaiting the servants who would attend him. Beside him, also on horseback, sat the King of Akeilos, and the two of them from a distance certainly made a pair to be feared.  
  
Radel rushed out to make his obeisances, bowing low before him, his heart soaring. He could hardly dare to look at him, keeping his eyes on the ground before him. “Your Majesty! May your reign be long. We welcome you home, and hope you and your guest, the King of Akeilos, find all sufficient.”  
  
He stayed bowed, until he heard a voice that sounded familiar in some way that he could not immediately place. “Radel. Lift your gaze.”  
  
Where had he heard that voice before? He couldn't think... He lifted his head as he was bade, and looked for the first time at the faces of the two Kings who were before him. Laurent wore a soft smile, and to his right... Damianos, who was smiling as well. Radel's eyes widened as he suddenly realized why the voice had sounded so familiar. He felt like his heart had suddenly dropped into his stomach, his skin going cold.  
  
“Y-y-your Majesty?” He stammered, looking into the face of one he thought he would never see again. It couldn't possibly be... but it was. The man who was now dressed in full Akeilon royal regalia, was the same man who he had overseen the imprisonment of in the royal harem.   
  
The Akeilon slave, gifted to Laurent by King Kastor.  
  
“I told you he'd go white as a sheet.” Larurent's voice broke the silence, and Damianos laughed in reply. It was a good natured laugh, mirthful and light, but Radel couldn't find any humour in what was unfolding before his eyes.  
  
“You are- But-” He couldn't think of what to say. His body was beginning to tremble in terror, suddenly thinking back to each and every interaction he had had with the slave. Every time he had scolded him, or struck him, or insulted him to his face. And _this_ was _King Damianos?_  
  
“It's been some time since we have enjoyed your hospitality.” Damianos spoke with a chuckle, still smiling like it was all a very good jest. “Don't look so terrified. If you are worried that we hold a grudge, you can rest easy.”  
  
“You're... Majesty?” His voice made a strange squeaking sound as he tried to ascertain what was expected of him. There was simply no protocols that he knew of for the absurdity of this situation.  
  
“Yes, Radel.” Laurent smiled at him, and his tone was soothing. “This is King Damianos of Akeilos. He is my honoured guest, see to it that he is treated to every luxury you would afford myself.”  
  
Well, that was it then. A clear order from his King. Whether he understood what was happening right now or not did not matter. He took a deep breath, drawing himself in, and nodded, bowing again in obedience. “...Yes, your Majesty.”

“What, you're not putting me in the pet room in the harem, this time?” At those words Radel thought he would quite like it if the ground would swallow him up. Damianos had turned to Laurent with a playful grin, and Laurent laughed and shook his head.   
  
“Damen, hush. You've frightened my staff quite enough.”  
  
Damianos laughed again, and then the party of men were moving on, and Radel was left drawing in breath after breath, his heart beating a thrum of subsiding terror, as he did all he could to absorb this new information. When word had reached him that King Kastor's brother had returned from hiding to reclaim the throne of Akeilos from his treasonous brother, he could never have in his wildest dreams imagined that that same Damianos was the one he had handled as a slave in Prince Laurent's harem.   
  
It was a very good thing that Damianos did not seem inclined to hold a grudge. But just in case, Radel resolved to make extra certain that the King of Akeilos was afforded every luxury their city had to offer. He had a lot of work to see to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought! <3


End file.
